Into the Fire
by Mizuhi-Chan
Summary: Nueva series de drabbles, posibles Spoilers Book 3, xD, no seran una historia. 3 Declaraciones y culpa: Un beso que ella no esperaba. Spoilers Book 3. SemiKataang. 4 Reencuentro: Y sus ojos no aguantaron las lágrimas que guardabe por orgullo, Te extrañe
1. Whispers in the Dark

**Whispers**** in ****the**** Dark**

Soltó un bostezo y se acerco a él con lentitud-Te pregunté si tenias frío, no sobre tu larga historia- dijo con una sonrisa. Él no respondió, solo mantuvo un gesto indiferente, aunque sentía un leve disgusto.

Puso un brazo sobre el hombro de él y tomó su rostro para acercarlo al de ella. Zuko cerró los ojos, sabiendo muy bien lo que sucedería después, pero deseando otra cosa, o más bien, a alguien más.

Mai unió sus labios a los de él, sintiéndose dichosa. Después de tres años y ahí estaba, besando a "su" príncipe, y no solo eso, si no que el contestaba sus sentimientos. Se separaron después de unos instantes. Ella siguió sonriendo de manera tonta, y sin decir algo más se marchó.

El príncipe miró al cielo, observando un punto fijo en él. 

-_Perdón_- susurró hacia la Luna, cerró los ojos, pidiendo que ella se encargara de llevar su mensaje. 

_Perdón… Katara_

………………………………………………………

T-T Desahogándome después del primer capitulo de la tercera temporada… No hay problema por un simple beso Maiko (2 Maiko- 0 Zutara), todavía nos quedan 19 capítulos para hartarnos de Zuko y Katara.

Disclaimer.- El que todos ya sabemos. Avatar le pertenece a Nick, Brian y Mike, aunque todos sabemos que Zuko y Katara se pertenecen uno al otro (aunque ellos todavía no lo admiten).

Más comentarios en mi LJ.


	2. Besos

**Besos**

-A menos que pienses que haya alguna forma para que haya sobrevivido- dijo la princesa mientras observaba a su hermano. El joven seguía mirando a un lado sin decir nada.

No pudo evitar recordar a esa chica, ni su oferta.

_-Yo tengo poderes curativos._

_-Yo puedo curar tu cicatriz._

_-Es agua del Oasis de los espíritus, la estaba guardando para algo importante._

-No, claro que no hay manera en la que pudiera sobrevivir- respondió enojado mientras miraba a Azula, he intentaba no demostrar el odio que sentía. La chica, no muy convencida vio a otro lado, y se fue del lugar. Sabía que su hermano le ocultaba algo.

Zuko se quedó ahí y volvió a tirar un poco de pan en estanque para que los pato-tortugas volvieran después de haber sido asustados por su hermana.

_-Yo puedo liberarte- había susurrado ella._

Cerró los ojos y recordó su tibia mano sobre su mejilla, su dedo sobre sus labios. Puso un dedo sobre ellos e imagino lo que sentiría ser besado por esa chica, seguramente sería algo suave, como su piel; dulce, como su olor; pero sobretodo cálido… Cálido como su alma.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró resignado, sabiendo que nunca la besaría. Maldijo su suerte… Maldijo el tener que conformarse con los fríos besos de Mai.

Ya había recuperado su honor, pero ahora deseaba algo más… Sus besos.


	3. Declaraciones y Culpa

**Declaraciones y ****Culpa.**

-Me gustaba tu cabello- señaló ella con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras veía como el niño enjuagaba su cabeza para quitar los residuos de cabello.

-No me sentía yo mismo- contesto él, sin voltear a verla. Ella clavó sus azules ojos en el cielo, dejando que el viento calido jugara con sus ondas castañas.

El niño se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y se acercó a su amiga, sin que esta se diera cuenta de sus movimientos.

Era el momento, ellos estaban solos. Los demás preparaban el ataque… La invasión… ¿Qué pasaría durante ella¿Viviría para el día siguiente¿Ella sobreviviría a la batalla? Eso era algo que no podía saber. Por un momento, tuvo el impulso de pedirle que no lo acompañara, pero sabía que ella se negaría.

-Katara- susurró estando frente ella.

-¿Si, Aang?- contestó ella con una sonrisa maternal, que cambio de inmediato al ver la aflicción en el rostro del niño.

-Tengo que decirte algo… Pero no se como… Y tengo miedo, miedo de que no te lo pueda decir mañana…

-No digas eso, no hables como si fueras a morir en batalla- replicó la castaña con cierto enojo –No vas a…

Los labios de la joven fueron sellados por los del niño, dejando sorprendida a la maestra agua. Ella cerró los ojos por un instante y un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, mientras un semblante de tristeza cubría sus facciones. Aang se separó de ella, y sin decirle nada más, huyó de ahí hacía Sokka y los demás guerreros. Ella volteó hacia el mar y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Perdón, Aang- murmuró, mientras pasaba su mano sobre sus labios, como intentando borrar ese beso y viendo hacía el cielo. Sintiéndose traidora, por tener el amor de Aang, y desear el de alguien más.

-Zuko- musitó, esperando que sus palabras llegaran a él.

* * *

Por que tenía que destruir el Kataang xDDD. 

Muy bien, creo que me falto inspiración para el final… Comentarios en mi LJ, leve spoiler del capitulo 310, pero ignoren la mayoría, es solo un drabble. Juri, perdón por no haber escrito el Taang T-T.


	4. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

La abrazó con fuerza, susurrando incoherencias es su oído, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
-No te volveré a dejar, no lo haré- decía entre llantos, mientras ella también lo abrazaba.

-Calma, ya estoy aquí- Sokka se alejó un poco de ella y miró sus ojos azules, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo besó.

-Ya esta más largo- murmuró acercándose a su rostro y depositando un beso en los labios de la guerrera.

Los ojos de la Suki se dejaron salir las lágrimas que había retenido antes por orgullo. Se abrazó mas fuerte del cuello del moreno, profundizando el beso, como si se estuviera aferrando a la vida, porque de cierta manera era cierto… Sokka era su vida, y ella la de él.

Se separaron lentamente, y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos.

-Te extrañe- se dijeron y luego volvieron a abrazarse, mientras Yue los observaba desde el cielo y sonreía con ternura.

* * *

Obviamente un Sokki, para romper con el Zutara xDDD, ademas esta basado en un dibujo que estoy haciendo, y que pienso subir a mi LJ (la direccion esta en mi profile, si quieren la dejo aquí / mizuhi – chan . livejournal . com / solo unan los espacios). 


End file.
